My Little Pony: Call of the Mark
by shadowfax1991
Summary: A chain of events is set off when a mysterious black stallion near litterally falls from the sky, now the Mane 6 must deal with thier old, improved and united enemies; Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, Discord and King Sombra. Rated T for some violence and mild language.


Chapter 1: Stallion of the Stars, Part 1

Twilight Sparkle and Spike were cleaning out their Library home's shelves for 9th time that month,

"Remind me again why we're doing this Twilight?" asked Spike as he placed a heavy copy of 'Equestrian History vol.7' into its space in the history section,

"Because Spike, whenever somepony comes in to read something, they put it back in the wrong section" replied Twilight as she moved books into their places through her Unicorn magic, just as a blue streak few in and crashed into a full bookshelf, burying it, Twilight and Spike under the books,

"Rainbow Dash, why'd you do that, we've spent hours sorting those" Spike complained to the blue Pegasus,

"hehe, sorry about that" she replied sheepishly, she then noticed that a book was hanging by a lamp over them "I'll get that" she said and flew up to the book and pulled it free, however the lamp shifted and a hidden door opened up on the floor.

The three of them stared down at what lied there, Spike reached in and pulled out a rather thin book entitled 'The Stallion of the Stars',

"'Stallion of the Stars' huh? Never heard of that before" said Twilight, she then used her magic to take the book (and to drag Spike onto her back) over to a reading stand and opened the book to the first page, there was full page picture of golden stallion and Princess Celestia standing off against Princess Luna or, as she called at the time, Nightmare Moon, Twilight cleared her throat and started reading.

_**The Stallion of the Stars is thought to be related to the legend of the Mare of the Moon, in many cases it is, long before Nightmare Moon became who she was, there were three ponies of the skies, one of the sun, one of the moon, and one, of the heavens themselves. The stallion and brother of the sun and the moon, Rokai, the pony of the heavens, was to be gifted with the 6 main Elements of Harmony, along with the secret Element of Justice and the sacred Element of Love to become a mighty hero, defending the lands and the ponies that lived in them.**_

_**During the reign of Nightmare Moon, Rokai battled against her and was nearly destroyed, but was spared because he was her brother, this gave him time to search for the 7 Elements of Harmony that he didn't have, he travelled far and wide across all of Equestria to find them, Honesty and Laughter, Kindness and Loyalty, Generosity and Magic, and the Sacred of them; Love.**_

_**Rokai then proceeded to train himself to use the Elements, it took some time, but when the Mare of the Sun battled against the Mare of the Moon, he was ready to fight, but the battle took its toll on him, he transferred the Element's to his sister as he was nearly destroyed, as she vanquished the Mare of the Moon into the Moon, he had one final request, to return when Nightmare Moon returned, during the 1,000**__**th**__** year of the solace, she accepted and made him into the Stallion Constellation.**_

"Wait up" said Rainbow Dash "the 1000th year of summer solace was over 5 years ago, how come we're just hearing of this now?", both Spike and Twilight looked at each other and then at Rainbow Dash, then back at the picture of Rokai,

"No idea" Twilight said simply "I don't know".

**My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic Theme**

**Theme Ends.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're tellin' us that there's possibly a pony trapped in the Stallion Constellation?" asked Applejack,

"it appears to be accurate" Twilight told her along with Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie who had arrived upon her request "not only does it mention that, but it also says that there are a total of eight Elements of Harmony, I think Princess Celestia is hiding something", everyone looked at her in disbelief "there's more, the book goes onto mention what the individual Elements did for this Stallion of the Stars" she continued before opening up to one of the centre pages "however" she added "there's nothing on the Element of Justice".

_**At each of the temples that housed the Elements of Harmony, Rokai discovered that each Element had an individual power that could be bestowed upon the true wielder;**_

_**Honesty – Element of the Earth – Able to control the power of the Natural Elements through telepathy**_

_**Kindness – Element of Nature – Bestows the user with great physical strength**_

_**Generosity – Element of Beauty – Grants the wielder the armour of the ancestors**_

_**Laughter – Element of Protection – Allows the user to conjure up a shield to protect them and their friends**_

_**Loyalty – Element of the Skies – Grants the barer the speed, possibly more, of the current holder of Loyalty**_

_**Magic – Element of the Heavens – A tricky but powerful force combines this and the other main Elements to make the user a Biped (Two-Legged) Knight, with all the powers of the Elements**_

_**Justice – Element of Nobility – No Known Powers**_

_**Love – Element of Healing – Gives the user the power to heal other both Physically and Spiritually**_

"Twilight, Darling, even if it is true, how are we going to find out?" asked Rarity, Twilight thought for a moment,

"we know Princess Celestia won't tell us, so we're going to have to ask somepony who's been around for nearly that long" she replied "Spike, take a letter",

"on it" he said instantly and ran off to grab parchment and a quill "ready",

"ok then" Twilight gave a deep sigh "_Dear Princess Luna…_"

A tearing noise was heard as Spike accidentally drove the quill into the parchment in surprise, "seriously?" he asked "seriously? You're asking Nightmare Moon?"

Twilight sighed "how many times must you be told Spike? Princess Luna is no longer Nightmare Moon"

He chuckled nervously as he retrieved a second parchment "sorry, it slips my mind sometimes, please continue"

"ok" replied Twilight as she started again "_Dear Princess Luna, it has been a while since we've been in contact, hope things are good up in Canterlot, but that's beside the point, earlier today we've found an ancient manuscript describing a Alicorn named Rokai, did you know him, if you did, please tell us everything, your sincerely, your good friend, Twilight Sparkle"_

Spike finished writing and sealed up the parchment, he addressed it to Princess Luna then blew out green flames, incinerating it but also magically sending it to Canterlot,

"there, letter sent" he said

"oh, oh, oh, I hope we get a quick reply, I'm excited about it, are you excited about it, huh? Huh? Huh?" said Pinkie Pie, near bouncing off the walls as she said it

"Oh, uhhhh…I'm not sure that this was a good idea" Fluttershy quietly admitted,

"I know, but in a way, it's kinda exciting" said Twilight reassuringly, in a burp of green flame from Spike, a parchment with the Canterlot royal seal appeared.

"_Twilight"_ Spike started to read _"I cannot say much because my sister is watching me, we're coming down tomorrow for the eclipse to mark the Summer of Solace in two days, we will talk then, with kind regards Princess Luna"_

"Ok girl's, it's official, we need to bide our time 'till we find out about Rokai" announced Twilight "so let's prepare for the Summer Sun Celebration, now let's get to it"

"Yeehaw!" exclaimed Applejack "let's get busy everypony" then she ran out the door, followed by Rarity, then Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie, and finally Rainbow Dash with Twilight and Spike,

"Ok Spike, let's check on the preparations for the Princess's arrival" said Twilight,

"I'll get the sky clear for ya Twilight" said Rainbow Dash as she zoomed off "see ya both later"

"Bye Rainbow Dash" Twilight and Spike called back as he checked the list of the preparations "Sweet Apple Acres first Twilight?"

"Yeah spike, all the cleaning has sure made me peckish, hopefully the Apple Family Reunion is on today" replied Twilight as they made their way to the farmlands outside Ponyville.

They were in luck today, every member of the Apple Family were there,

"Welcome Twilight, Spike"

"Hey Big Macintosh, are the food preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration coming along well?" asked Twilight to Applejack's older brother,

"Eeyup" he replied simply as Apple Bloom, Applejack's younger sister came trotting up to them,

"Hey Twilight, hey Spike, your both staying for lunch, right" she asked,

"Thought you'd never ask" replied Twilight, the four of them walked the path to a small gathering of ponies in the fields,

"Howdy Twilight, hey Spike, you two staying for lunch?" asked Applejack as they approached,

"That's why we're here" replied Spike, everyone who heard this laughed,

"Soup's on everypony!" called Applejack, ringing a thick triangle, everyone came running to the tables and started eating, Twilight and Spike ate along with them, helping themselves to as much as they could handle,

"Hey Twilight, why don't you invite Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy to a little gathering later tonight?" suggested Applejack,

"that sounds great Applejack" Twilight replied.

Hours later, a stuffed Twilight and Spike went down to see how Rainbow Dash was doing,

"Well Spike, the skies look clear, I'd say Rainbow Dash is doing a good job" said Twilight,

"Good? Try amazing" came Rainbow Dash's voice from the sky as she swooped down and came within hitting Twilight like she did before,

"It's a good job in any case" complimented Spike,

"A very good job" said Twilight,

"Heh, ain't it always? Anyway, I need to get back to practice" said Rainbow Dash,

"hold-up Rainbow Dash, Applejack has invited us to a gathering at the Sweet Apple Acre hills tonight, wanna come?" asked Twilight,

"Sure thing, see ya Twilight" she replied as she zoomed off again, Twilight and Spike went over to the town hall to see how Rarity was getting on.

"No, too flashy, not flashy enough, no, no, no, no!"

"Hey Rarity, how are the decorations coming?" asked Twilight as Spike stared dreamily at Rarity,

"Twilight, it's a disaster, I cannot decide what decorations to use for this year, I've tried all styles of colours and combinations, and nothing!" Rarity explained in exhaustion,

"Hmmm, why not these colours" suggested Twilight, going over to a decoration colouration handbook "Purple, Magenta, Orange, Light Blue, Red and Pink" she said as she separated the coloured ribbons,

"Why these colours Twilight?" Spike asked,

"Hehe, they're the Element of Harmony colours, what else?" she replied as Rarity examined them,

"Why, Twilight, they….they are…..perfect! I'll set them up right now" exclaimed Rarity as she scrambled to get them up,

"Oh Rarity, Applejack is holding a little get together at the fields later, you able to come?" asked Spike,

"Why, yes Spike, I'll be there" she replied, lightly kissing his forehead which in turn, caused him to blush hard and faint,

"Oh Spike" laughed Twilight "is it ok if I leave him here Rarity?"

"Of course Twilight, I'll see you later tonight" she replied and returned to work.

Twilight hummed to herself as she went to check on Fluttershy's bird choir, she found them near the bakery, Pinkie Pie was also there,

"Hey Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, I hear that the music arrangements are going smoothly" she asked as she approached,

"Oh, yes Twilight, Pinkie has been a real help" replied Fluttershy,

"Yep, yep, yep, I've been teaching the birds some of the songs that I know and make, yep, can we hear an example? Can we? Can we? Huh? Huh?" Fluttershy and the birds nodded,

"Ok everyone, Pinkie Pie has asked us to perform for Twilight, 1, 2, 3, and….." said Fluttershy as she started to conduct the choir, the birds sang a regal theme, Pinkie and Twilight hummed along to the tune,

"Wow, that's great, keep it up, oh and before I forget, Applejack has invited us to a gathering at Sweet Apple Acres tonight, you two coming" Twilight asked,

"Umm….oh yes Twilight, I'll be coming" replied Fluttershy,

"Yes, yes, yessy, yes, I'll be coming, in fact I'd better get ready" said Pinkie as she shot into the bakery,

"Ooooooooook, guess I'll see you later Fluttershy" said Twilight, watching Pinkie's sudden departure,

"See you Twilight" Fluttershy replied as Twilight headed back to the Library to gather some things for the night ahead.

Later on, Twilight stared at the setting sun with a smile, knowing that Princesses Celestia and Luna's work was hard, but worth it,

"Celestia, Luna, your daily work is something all ponies praise" she said "and we'll show it at this year's Summer Sun Celebration"

Twilight gathered up her telescope, an astronomy book and the 'Stallion of the Stars' book, she wanted to have a better look at the Stallion Constellation, she left the library only to be met by Pinkie Pie who had a large picnic basket that she was struggling to carry,

"Pinkie" Twilight said with a chuckle "what's all this?"

"It's a picnic dinner for us to have when we're up at the farm" Pinkie replied, opening the basket to various food items that made Twilight's mouth water,

"wow Pinkie, you're a real prodigy" she complimented

"A wha-?"

"An amazing pony"

"Oh right" Pinkie giggled "come on, the others must already there by now"

"Right" replied Twilight, helping Pinkie with the basket by using her magic "let's go".

The duo walked off, joking and laughing all the way, when they reached the hill where they were meeting the others,

"Here we are" Twilight announced, seeing Applejack, Rarity and Spike already there,

"Howdy Twilight, howdy Pinkie, glad you both can make it" said Applejack as she approached them,

"Wouldn't miss this for anything" Said Pinkie as she spread a picnic blanket and had Twilight put the basket down,

"Ya got that right" came Rainbow Dash's voice as she and Fluttershy flew in

"Oh yes, we'd hate to think how you'd think, Applejack, if we didn't show up" added Fluttershy,

"Aw, it ain't no problem if y'all didn't come" she said.

They all dug into Pinkie Pie's picnic as Twilight set up her telescope and focused it onto the Stallion Constellation with the books guidance,

"Yo Twilight, ya want something to eat?"

"oh yes Applejack" she replied coming over, but before she could do anything, Pinkie's tail started twitching, violently, this usually meant that something was about to fall from the sky, but then her whole body started shuddering,

"Oh my, something's falling from the sky" exclaimed Rarity,

"Yeah, and it's a doozy" added Pinkie, this made Twilight look up,

"girls, you'd better see this" she said, in unison they all looked up and saw a fireball shooting towards them, instinctively, Twilight erected a magical barrier around them, but it flew over them and landed in the nearby field,

"aw heck, the fields are ablaze" cried Applejack as she turned to the others "alright everypony, I'll need all your help to extinguish this fire, Twilight, Rarity, I need you two to create a magical barrier around the fire to stop it's spread, and no going all pernickety on me Rarity" she added as Rarity opened her mouth,

"Well, if that's what you want, fine, I'll help" said Rarity, reluctantly,

"good, now Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, I need you two to get all the rain clouds within a 10-mile radius and bring them back over the fire, that leaves Pinkie and me to man the fire tanker, move out ponies" she commanded and everyone except her and Spike shot off,

"What about me Applejack" he asked, Applejack then grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and slung him onto her back,

"Your with me and Pinkie, hang on" she said as she galloped towards the stables where the fire tanker was.

Minutes later they reached the fire area to find a slightly blackened Rarity trying hard to keep her barrier up,

"Applejack, darling, I simply cannot keep this up much longer" she said, staining against the heat of the fire,

"Y'all be fine Rarity" replied Applejack as Spike pulled the water hose from the back of the tanker and brought it up next to Rarity,

"Rarity, I need you to drop the shield when I say, ok?"

"Ok Spike" she replied,

"All right Pinkie, on with the water!" he shouted, at the rear, Pinkie started jumping on a hinge-pump device and water was forced into the hose,

"Drop your shield now" Spike said, Rarity's barrier disappeared just as water shot out of the hose extinguishing the nearby flames, but the fire was gaining ground fast,

"Applejack, Applejack" cried Rainbow Dash as she and Fluttershy came into land "bad news, all the clouds within the 10-mile radius are devoid of water, we're sorry"

"don't worry about it sugar cube, as long as Twilight can keep the barrier up on her end, and we keep pumping water on this end, we'll extinguish this fire" said Applejack, but a second later, Twilight appeared in a purple flash, she looked worse than Rarity,

"Sorry Applejack" she coughed "I couldn't hold the fire"

"Applejack! The tanker is out of water" called Pinkie as she ran to them, this made Spike drop the hose and retreat to them,

"So, that means…" he started

"Yes Spike, the field is practically a powder keg" Applejack finished.

"But if that happens, the apple harvest will be lowered significantly" said Twilight,

"I'm 'fraid so Twi, but we have hundreds of apples in the apple cellar, so I'm not worried" replied Applejack,

They all backed away as the fire slowly advanced towards them,

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, what's that?" shouted Pinkie Pie, the others looked around confused,

"What's what Pinkie?" asked Rarity,

"That there in the fire" she replied pointing into the flames, they all stared into the fire and sure enough, they saw a shadow among the flames that materialised into a pony shape, their round, glowing eyes pierced through the fire towards them as they stepped out, the pony, a male with jet-black fur, stared at them for a while before he lifted his left foreleg and stomped the ground hard, a second later a clap of thunder was pierced the crackling of flames as storm clouds materialised above him.

"Tha's impossible" exclaimed Applejack "no earth pony has the ability to control weather"

"Maybe he's not an earth pony" said Twilight, watching as it started raining hard over the burning orchard,

"he's not a Pegasi, nor a Unicorn, what else could he be?" asked Rarity, Twilight just gave a shrug as the orchard fire was slowly extinguished, the pony looked over to them and he slowly approached, a metre away his eyes stopped glowing and he collapsed forwards, Applejack was the quickest to react, moving to his side and holding him up,

"Are you ok" she asked,

"M-…Ma-…..Mako" he stuttered before passing out, the 6 ponies and dragon stared at him,

"Let's get him back up to the house" said Applejack as she took one foreleg and Twilight took the other, they slowly brought him into Applejack's room so he could rest and recover.

The black pony slowly woke, he slightly panicked as he found himself in an unfamiliar room, he looked around a spotted a picture frame with four ponies, the eldest was green and looked, in his mind, ancient, the second eldest, the only male in the picture, was pure red and wore what looked like a trawling harness, the youngest was, he had to admit, a cute looking filly, but his attention was on the fourth one, who happened to enter the room without him noticing,

"Ah, I see your awake" she said, starling him "whoop, sorry 'bout that sugarcube" this made the black pony blush, she smiled as his embarrassment "I'm guessing nopony's ever called you that huh?" she asked,

"Well…no, not really" he replied "um….what happened to me?"

"You were involved in a fire" she replied, not wanting him to know too much "me and my friends pulled you out o' there"

"Oh, well…I have to thank you miss…?"

"Name's Applejack and you must be Mako, correct?" he turned his head and racked his brains, trying to remember,

"Mako, yes, that is my name" he replied.

Mako slipped off the bed and approached Applejack "what a weird dream" he muttered,

"Dream? You have a strange dream?" she asked,

"yes" Mako replied and stared out the window towards Ponyville "I was standing in the square of that town in broad daylight when suddenly it became dark, like day turned into night, then a wisp of black mist seeped out from a fallen blackish purple pony, and the mist turned into a dark version of themselves, then three others appeared, a changeling, a serpentine dragon and a unicorn, then seven odd symbols appeared, all but one shattered, the remaining one turned into a pony who wept, a tear was all it took to make a love heart appear from nowhere, the shattered symbols turned into crystal versions of themselves and the 4 creatures then disintegrated, that's when I woke"

"wow, that's very deep, but nothing like that's going to happen" said Applejack, but then she looked worried, she knew that Mako had described Princess Luna, Nightmare Moon, Discord, the Queen of Changelings and King Sombra, "come, let's go meet my friends" she suggested to get his thoughts away from the dream.

The two first met Rainbow Dash who wouldn't stop showing off, until Mako brushed her off, they then met with Rarity who tried to give him a makeover, but Mako said he'd need a makeover when his fur turned white, they then met Fluttershy who was a little apprehensive with meeting Mako, but he reassured her by helping some of her animal friends, they found Pinkie Pie later preparing a party for the arrival for the Princesses, and finally meeting Twilight Sparkle with Princesses Celestia and Luna, the 6 females ponies bowed to them, Mako followed suit,

"Hello my little ponies, and hello to you too young one" said Princess Celestia to Mako,

"Greetings" he replied, standing up with the others,

"Luna, mind if we had a word?" asked Twilight,

"of course" she replied, going with them to Twilight's library home, there the ponies showed Luna and Mako, who came along, the book Twilight, Spike and Rainbow Dash found,

"So that's it, 'Stallion of the Stars', interesting" said Luna, Mako, however, was reading the book, he was muttering under his breath,

"Mako, you ok?" asked Rarity,

"Yeah, fine" he replied, he flipped to a back page and found a prophecy that matched his dream "no"

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked, Mako repeated his dream to the others, everyone gasped when he finished and Twilight looked for similarities from it in the book,

"I count 95% accuracy of the dream to the prophecy" she said,

"It can't be a coincidence" said Luna "my sister and I have been seeing the signs for a while, but we never knew what they meant".

They all stared at Mako, "I don't belong here, do I?" he asked

Rainbow Dash laughed at him "of course you belong here" she said, placing a foreleg around him "this place has been made for all ponies, even you Mako"

Mako looked around as the others nodded "thanks everyone" he said.

As dawn approached, the 7 ponies, along with Luna and Celestia attended the party Pinkie was throwing at Twilight's, a few hours in, two new ponies showed up, a White male Unicorn and a Pink female Alicorn,

"Shining Armour, Princess Cadance, what are you two doing here?" cried Twilight as she approached them,

"Hey Twily, didn't Celestia tell you about us coming?" replied Twilight's Brother, Shining Armour,

"In truth" said Celestia "I was expecting you two to be here tomorrow for the eclipse"

"Shining Armour didn't want to miss the chance to come here for the pre-party and the raising of the sun" said Cadance, as she faced Twilight, the two of them smiled at each other before;

"_Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves and do a little shake!_" the two of them sang and danced, Mako, who had approached to meet Shining Armour and Cadance, was confused,

"Had I missed something?" he asked,

"Just an old way me and Cadance greet each other" replied Twilight

"Back to Twily's filly days" added Shining Armour,

"Aha, name's Mako by the way, nice meeting you two"

"A pleasure, I'm Shining Armour, Twilight's older brother"

"and I'm Princess Cadance" when Cadance mentioned the word 'Princess', Mako quickly bowed "come now Mako, no need for that tonight" she said and he quickly straightened up,

"Right, just trying to be respectful" Mako said, returning to the party,

"You'll have to forgive him, he's new to Ponyville" Twilight explained,

"That explains that" said Shining Armour with a chuckle before he and Cadance joined the all-night party.

The party went off without any incident, unless one would count the Cutie Mark Crusaders; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, attempting and failing to receive their cutie marks by performing stunts for everyone, resulting in the punch being splashed over Mako, who went into the next room to clean up, however, he fell asleep without realising and had a second vision this one was more clear than the first, he saw a solar eclipse, then a black mist rising from a weakened Princess Luna that then formed into a shadow version of herself, then the three others appearing, now more detailed, before anything else was revealed, he was wakened by Twilight,

"come, the raising of the sun is about to start" she said, helping Mako to his feet, he nodded in thanks to Twilight and followed her to the Ponyville Town Hall to watch the Raising of the Sun performed by Princess Celestia,

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" announced Mayor Mare, everyone cheered as she said this

"In just a few moments" she continued "our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honour to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria; Princess Celestia!"

They all cheered as the curtain that Celestia was behind opened, Fluttershy's birds started singing for her as Celestia rose off the platform and flew out the window into the sky, and as she did, the sun rose up behind her, all the ponies sighed in awe at the sight, but Mako was troubled about the dream,

'Maybe it was just a dream' he thought 'either way, I'll find out later',

"Come on Mako" said Spike "the eclipse will start in a few minutes" Mako smiled and followed the progression of ponies into the town square where Luna already was and where Celestia reappeared and landed next to her sister.

"Now it is time for the eclipse that has not been seen in Equestria for 1010 years" announced Celestia, she smiled and Luna and nodded to proceed, but then she shot a dirty look at Cadence who didn't catch it, Mako did however

"Twilight, did something happen between Celestia and Cadence when I was sleeping?" Mako asked,

"No, why?" she replied,

"That look that Celestia gave to her, it didn't seem right"

"Hmmm, dunno".

The two Alicorns raised their horns and crossed them, the two energies combined together and the moon and sun slowly started to overlap, this is when Mako grimaced in pain with what he felt like his eyes were burning, when he opened them again, all the ponies were coloured in a combination of yellow, orange and red, heat-vision, however Celestia's body colours were around the blue spectrum, a second later his normal vision had returned,

"Something's wrong" he said "I don't think that's Princess Celestia up there"

At the same time, Luna was struggling, but Celestia wasn't paying mind to this,

"Sister, we need to stop this, please, I can't take it" she begged,

"no Luna, we started this, and we need to finish it" replied Celestia, this triggered something in Twilight's mind, as did a beat up Celestia who emerged from nearby, everyone was confused until the Celestia in the centre knocked Luna to the ground as the eclipse went into full swing,

"that's not the real Princess" shouted Mayor Mare "seize her!" the royal guards of Canterlot converged on the imposter, but before they could get close, Luna started writhing in pain, like an invisible force was torturing her,

"Twi', wha's happening?" asked Applejack,

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good" she replied as a blackish mist rose from Luna's writhing body,

"Here it comes" said Mako as the mist formed into a black Alicorn and stood next to the imposter who transformed into a dark, insectoid Alicorn, then a streak of purple lightening made a mixed-up dragonoid creature appear, then a massive black crystal emerged from the ground and shattered, leaving a black unicorn with a red horn,

"Oh no, not them, anyone but them" said Rarity as Luna slowly retreated to her sister who had joined the others,

"I'm 'fraid so" replied Applejack.

Everyone except the Element holders, the three Princesses, Shining Armour and Mako scattered as the four creatures of darkness stood before them, ready for a confrontation.

**Will the Mane 6 defeat all four of their previous enemies at once? Who is Mako and what is his purpose? Find out in 'Stallion of the Stars, Part 2'**


End file.
